French Secrets
by BlackForestRider
Summary: Remus keeps talking French. Sirius plans to find out, what he's saying. SiriusXRemus. Set in Mauranders Era.


**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of these characters.**

**Pairing: SiriusXRemus. (Don't like, then Piss Off)**

**Author: BlackForestRider (Duh)**

**Notes: No sex. Soz can't write maleXmale sex. Despite how much of it I read.**

French Secrets

'Hey Moony.' said Sirius, jumping onto the sofa, that his friend was sitting on.

'Hey Padfoot.' said Remus, adding gloomily. 'Je regrette que je ne puisse pas vous dire comment je me sens.'

Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew Remus was from France like his family, but he still hated the sandy haired boy speaking the damn lanugage. Well alsmost. He only hated it because he couldn't understand it. But he also found it as sexy as hell. Especially when Remus said it. Yes, he knew it, he loved his mate. Shame he couldn't tell the guy.

'So how are you?' asked Sirius.

'O.K.' answered Remus, keeping his gaze on the book. 'Sauf que votre conduite de moi fou de vos coups d'oeil.'

'Moony quit talkin in French.' whined Sirius.

'C'est la seule façon que je peux vous dire comment je me sens, sans vous la connaissance.' answered Remus, looking up.

'Remus.' said Sirius, annoyed.

'Sorry.' said Remus, looking upset.

Sirius sighed. 'It's O.K. It just really annoys me that I can't understand you.' Sirius suddenly got a brainwave. 'Hey you could teach me.'

'What?' exclaimed Remus.

'Well you're always talkin in French. And if I learn then it could be like our secret language.' said Sirius.

'I don't know Sirius.' said Remus.

'Please.' begged Sirius.

'O.K. But only cause you're acting so pathetic.' said Remus.

'Hey Sirius Black does not look pathetic.' said Sirius, crossing his arms across his chest.

'Whatever.' said Remus.

'So when do you start teachin me?' asked Sirius, eager to finally learn what Remus was saying.

'Go upstairs, and grab the blue book from inside my case.' said Remus.

'Be right back.' said Sirius, and raced upstairs.

Sirius ran into the dorm, that he, Remus James and Peter shared. Sirius opened up Remus's trunk, and grabbed the blue notebook, with the title 'French for beginners.'. It was then that he notcied a red book, with the Title 'Diary'. Sirius grinned. He knew Remus wrote a diar, but no one had ever found it. He opened the book, only to find it written in French.

'Damn it.' he muttered.

He skimmed through, tryin to find some English. Yet the only could read the names. That's when he realised that his name appeared alot in it. He got to the last entry, and found a load of blank pages followed it. He shut the book, rather roughly. He' wanted to find something out about Remus. Mainly if he was gay or not. At least that way he'd knowif he had a chance. He then realised that a piece of parchment had fallen out. He picked it up and opened it up. It was a never eding roll. His heart gave a jump when he read the title 'Love translations'. He loked at the first one.

_**Je vous aime- I love you.**_

'What's taking so long?' asked a voice from behind.

Sirius spun around, the parchment still in his hands. He saw Remus's eyes go wide with shock and anger.

'Where did you find that?' he asked, marching over.

'I found it.' said Sirius.

'Give me that.' snapped Remus, snatching the parchment. 'I can't belive you...'

'Je vous aime.' Sirius blurted out, unintentionaly.

Remus spun around, and looked at him. 'What?'

'Je vous aime.' answered Sirius, feeling his confidence boost.

'Sirius that's not funny.' said Remus looking hurt. 'Just shut up.'

'No I mean it Remus. Je vous aime.' said Sirius. 'I love you. Je vous aime. I love you.Je vous aime. I...'

'O.K. Sirius you can stop.' said Remus, grinning.

'Thanks that was getting annoying.' sad Sirus.

'Did you mean it?' asked Rems.

'Every word. Both English and French.' said Sirius, stepping closer.

Both of them looked at each other, beofre leaning forwards and meeting in a sweet kiss. Sirius felt his like his heart would burst with joy. He deepeed the kiss, grabbing Remus's hips. Remus's arms found their way around his neck.

'You know.' said Remus, breaking the kiss. 'There has been a debate over who is better in bed. A french man or an English man. Care to find out?'

'Oui mademoiselle.' answered Sirius.

'Mademoiselle is woman you idiot.' said Remus laughing.

'Oh right.' asked Sirius.

'Venez au lit avec moi.' said Remus, suductivley.

'Huh?' asked Sirius.

Remus grinned and whispered it in his ear, in English. Sirius grinned as well when he heard the translation.

'Oui.' said Sirius. 'Most definately 'Oui.'

**What do ya think? Please review. If any of my translations are off. Then blame the translator. O.K here are the translations.**

**Je regrette que je ne puisse pas vous dire comment je me sens - I wish I could tell you how I feel.**

**Sauf que votre conduite de moi fou de vos coups d'oeil - Except that your driving me crazy with your looks.**

**Venez au lit avec moi - Come to bed with me.**


End file.
